


Three's a Crowd

by ThatGuywithPencils



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 7 - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Dominance, Forgive Me, Gangbang, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Sex Toys, Shitty Title, Shitty fic, Submission, Swearing, Threesome, Vibrators, fem dom, first fic, i think, kind of rape, mostly ethan, shitty chapter title, they get more ooc throughout the story you have been warned, this is literally straight from all my jumbled dirty thoughts now kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10117391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuywithPencils/pseuds/ThatGuywithPencils
Summary: Lucas has fun with Ethan while Mia joins in the fray.





	1. Chapter 1

  "Ethan."

  Ethan blinked, his head pounding hard as he sat up. On a bed, with a small window and a small nightstand next to him. From what he could see from the window, he could tell it was somewhere in the afternoon. Where was he? Didn't he burn to death in Lucas' Party Room? He winced in pain as he looked down at his hands. They were tied together tightly with rough rope, blood forming around his wrists. His hands were tied to the bed. He looked around, trying to find the voice that called him.

  "Ethan."

  His eyes spun to the sound, as a door opened and Mia stepped through. His eyes widened with shock and relief.

  "Mia?" Ethan gasped, as she sat next to him. "Mia, is it really you? It is, right? Quick, help untie me! Let's get the fuck out of here!"

  Mia just looked at him with empathetic eyes, as the look on Ethan's face changed from relieved to confused. She looked out the window, ignoring Ethan's command.

  "Mia? Are... you okay?" Ethan asked. She didn't respond. "Mia, we don't have the time. We've gotta get the fuck out of he-"

  He was cut off as Lucas slammed the door open with a birthday cake. Mia kept staring out the window as Ethan sat on the bed, dumbfounded and disgusted. Lucas didn't seem to care, as he happily closed the door and walked over to them. He placed the birthday cake on the nightstand.

  "Heyyyy Ethan!" Lucas gleefully spoke, ignoring Ethan's darkening face. "Guess what? Mia and I made you a cake!"

  Ethan immediately became confused again. He looked at Mia, holding onto her with his bound hands as best as he could.

  "Mia. What. The fuck. Is going on," he growled through gritted teeth. She didn't reply, only looking at him with a stoic expression.  She grabbed the cake and cut into it with her fingers and shoved them into his mouth.  Lucas playfully listened as muffled coughs and yells could be heard.  He walked over to the commotion and pinched Ethan's nose.

  "We put a lot of effort into the cake, so you better eat it all," Lucas smirked.  "Right, Mia?"

  Mia nodded, as she withdrew her fingers and left Ethan gasping for breath.  Lucas took a moment to listen to the beautiful hitched breaths and coughs that Ethan was making, then proceeded to repeat the process.  Eventually he finished the cake, as he lay on his side, coughing and gasping.  He was exhausted from struggling to breath and resisting the food that was shoved down his throat.  

  "Mia.. Mia, why...?" he coughed, weakly looking up at her.  Then he glared at Lucas.  "Did... did you do something to her?"

  "Wow,  _now_ you figure it out?" Lucas laughed, patting him on the shoulder.  "Of course I did.  She wouldn't agree to do this if it was actually  _her_ , you know?"

  "What did you do?!" Ethan responded, raising his voice.  Lucas merely grinned and pointed at him.

  "I'd be more concerned about your body if I were you," he teased.  

  "What...?" Ethan said, but he couldn't say anything else as Mia's fingertips glided on his neck.  He shivered, unsure of his reaction and moaned a little.

  "What was in that cake?" Ethan rasped, as it was difficult to talk with the burning sensation coursing through his body.  "What did you give me?"

  "Aphrodisiac!" Lucas gloated.  "Now, if you weren't aware of what we were getting to..."

  Mia flipped him so that he was facing up and started unbuttoning his shirt while Lucas started unbuckling his pants.  Both of them didn't listen to Ethan's pleas as they stripped him(they couldn't get his shirt off because of the rope).  He couldn't do anything about it, as he lay on the bed, trying to turn away.  But it felt like they were everywhere, and he shut his eyes tightly thinking that it was a dream.  It wasn't.

  He felt Mia's hands on his member as she started stroking it slowly, earning quiet moans as Lucas started to play with his nipples.  He wanted to hide the fact that he was starting to enjoy it, but that was impossible.  He let out a small, restrained noise as Mia started stroking his member even faster as he came.  Mia gave him a moment to rest, kissing his forehead.  Lucas on the other hand, wanted to see Ethan suffer more.  Taking out his own cock, he shoved in front of Ethan's face who looked at him with disgust.

  "Aw, don't go leaving me out, darling," Lucas cooed as he forcefully shoves his dick inside Ethan's mouth, happily closing his eyes as he heard whimpers and panting.  He thrusted harder and harder into Ethan's throat as he came.  Ethan's eyes, now filled with tears wanted to spit the cum out but Lucas' member was deep inside as he was forced to swallow.  He pulled out, with a satisfied look on his face as he saw some of his leftover semen dribble out from Ethan's panting mouth.  Mia wiped the tears from his eyes and stroked his hair.  They were both amused when they heard Ethan spoke, now quivering and submissive.

  "No... more... please..." he panted.  His blank eyes looked up at the ceiling as more tears started to form.  He slowly started to close his eyes when he heard Lucas.

  "We've still got plenty more of fun planned for you, Ethan," he said as Ethan's expression changed from tired to worried... and scared.  Just what Lucas wanted to see.  He told Mia to move as he pounced on him, spreading his legs open.  "Don't tell me you've forgotten  _this_ area."

  "N-no!  Impossible..." Ethan stuttered, panicking at the memory of Lucas' member ravaging his throat.  If he couldn't take deepthroat, then how would he take anal?  "Don't do this to me!  Please!  I'll do anything but this!"

  "Of course, fine," Lucas grinned, earning an even more confused look from Ethan.  "Mia, could you do this for me then?"

  Ethan jumped, as Mia drooled on her fingers and inserted them into his hole.  He cried and pleaded for Mia to stop, but she didn't listen.  He tossed and turned, but his efforts didn't do anything.  Mia just looked at him, sliding in another finger.  She prodded around inside and touched a soft bump.  Curious, she caressed it and was entertained when Ethan's body jolted in response.  She poked at it and rubbed it, earning loud cries from Ethan as Lucas sat back and watched with a smile.  His cries subsided when Mia pulled out her figures, and gestured Lucas to come over.  Ethan was fading into unconsciousness when Lucas' cock ripped into him, forcefully awakening him.  He screamed and cried and begged for Lucas to pull it out, but Lucas ignored him, of course.  The aphrodisiac seemed to have double effect, as Ethan came on his chest.  He couldn't relax yet as Lucas was still thrusting into him.

  "You came before me, huh, pretty boy?" Lucas whispered in his ear, making Ethan scared.  "Looks like you'll need to be punished."

  And with that said, Mia put her mouth on Ethan's dick and started bobbing up and down.  Ethan cried loudly as he came again, telling them both to stop as Mia kept sucking his cock and Lucas kept fucking him.   

  "Stop!  No more... I can't take it!" Ethan sobbed as Lucas released inside him.  Mia put Ethan into a liplock as Lucas pulled out, excess semen spilling out from his entrance.

  "You won't need to take anything anymore," Lucas said, putting his pants back on and leaving the room.  "For today."

  Mia separated their tongues as a strand of saliva connected their lips.  She looked at her husband, broken down, sobbing and never the same again.  She patted his hair as she left the room as well, closing door behind her.

  Ethan lay on the bed, semen all over and inside him.  His wrists were really bloody now, but he didn't care about the pain anymore.  He closed his eyes, trying to forget it all as he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mia finds out what she did to Ethan.

  Mia groaned as she touched her forehead.  What had happened?  She remembered Lucas injecting her with something... then everything went black.  She looked around, realizing she was sleeping on a sofa.  She got up and started walking around.

  "Mia?" Lucas' voice made her jump.  She turned around and saw Lucas with a tray of food and water.  She looked at the the tray and back up at him.  "Oh, these aren't for you."

  "Oh," was all Mia could say, since she didn't really care.  "Who's it for?"

  "Ethan of course," Lucas smiled.  "Though you'd obviously be surprised now that you're you again."

  "Wha- Ethan's here?!" Mia gasped, grabbing Lucas by his hoodie and almost knocking the tray out of his hands.  "Where?  Where is he?"

  "In that room," Lucas said, pointing to a door with 3 locks on it.  Mia looked at him.

  "Are you kidding me?"

  "No, I'm not."

  "..."

  "What?"

  "You did something to me, didn't you.  What did you do?" Mia said.  Lucas didn't answer, he just scoffed.

  "I'm going to tell Eveline," her name sent chills down his spine.  He looked at her with a nervous look.  "I'll tell her what you did to me and that you're not under her control."

  "Ha, will she believe you?" Lucas nervously laughed.

  "Would a child believe her 'brother' or her 'mother' more?"

  "I put you under my control for a little while so that we could have fun with Ethan," Lucas sighed in defeat.  Mia scoffed as she took the tray from his hands.

  "I'll give this to Ethan," she spoke.  She held out her hand, looking at Lucas with a stern face.  "Now, Lucas."

  "What?"

  "Keys."

  "Oh.  Right," Lucas said, giving her three rusted keys.  "Here you go.  I ain't telling you which key belongs to which lock.  You can figure that out, 'mom'."

  Mia rolled her eyes as she put down the tray to unlock the door.  Lucas walked back into his room, singing some random song that Mia didn't bother to listen to.  At last, she opened the door and looked around.  A small window, a bed, and a nightstand.  That was essentially it.  She felt sorry for Ethan, as she walked next to the lump of blankets.  She uncovered it to find Ethan with his shirt unbuttoned.  She didn't want to see if he had pants on or not so she let the blankets that covered his lower body stay.  Mia set down the tray on the nightstand, looking more closely at him.  His eyes had dark bags underneath them, from exhaustion.  His breath was raspy, but he was alright.  

  "Ethan, wake up.  It's me, Mia," she whispered in his ear.  Ethan slowly opened his eyes, his vision returning to him with a gentle-looking Mia.

  "Mia...?" he replied weakly.  She nodded.  She saw that he became slightly scared.  "You're not going to do _that_ to me again, are you?"

  "What?  No!" Mia said, unsure of what he meant.  "I brought you food and water.  Here."

  She untied his wrists and gave him the water.  She watched as he drank the water and scarfed down the food.  She knew he hadn't eaten probably for days.  She reached to touch his hair but stopped when Ethan flinched.

  "Ethan?" He opened his eyes as he started breathing normally again.  He avoided eye contact with Mia, turning his head away.  "Ethan, is everything alright?"

  "You... don't remember, do you," Ethan muttered loud enough so that she could hear him.  "Yesterday..."

  "Yesterday?" Mia asked, buttoning his shirt.  "What did I do?  Whatever it is, I'm sorry."

  "A simple sorry doesn't do anything," Ethan sighed.  "I'm just... confused.  I don't know how to act towards you." 

  "Alright, that's fine with me," Mia said, kissing his cheek.  She felt reassured as Ethan started to calm down.  She never saw Ethan be afraid of her.  There wasn't any reason to.  She ignored her thoughts.  "Are you... wearing pants?"

  "No, they're over there," he said, pointing at the floor.  She grabbed it and gave it to him.

  "I'm not helping you put your clothes on," Mia said.  "Come on, we're getting out of here."

  Ethan smiled as Mia turned away to avoid looking.  When he was done, he steadily got up.  His hip and chest still hurt from yesterday, but he didn't really want to tell Mia who did it.  They went to the door and quietly opened it, surprised to see Lucas standing in front of them.

  "Where do you two think you're going?" he asked.  Mia tried to protect Ethan by going in front of him.  "I thought you just brought him food and stuff."

  He held up a remote.  

  "Now, if you were to take another step forward..." his thumb itching to press the button, "I'd press this button and you'd both be killed on the spot.  How about it?"

  Mia's eyes narrowed as Ethan held her hand tightly.  She looked around, seeing if anything would help her get out of this situation.  Nothing.

  "And what benefits for killing us?" Mia asked.  Lucas raised an eyebrow.

  "Just look at Ethan," he smirked.  Doing as she was told, she looked at him.  He was sweating bullets.  And trembling.  No way could he be afraid of death?  After all he's been through?  

  "Ethan ain't afraid to die," Lucas said, reassuring Mia a little.  "He's afraid of _you_ dead.  I mean, c'mon.  It was obvious." 

  "Ethan.  Pull yourself together," she said, shaking him.  He gasped and fell back.  "What's wrong?  You've been acting weird!"

  "And who's to blame?!" Ethan cried, making both her and Lucas flinch.  Tears started forming in his eyes.  "You were the ones who made me like this!"

  "What?" Mia was shocked.  "Tell me the truth, Ethan.  What happened."

  "We fucked him of course," Lucas replied modestly.  "I got bored so I invited you.  Man, it was fun."

  "He's lying," Mia breathed, but then looked at Ethan's face.  Lucas was telling the truth.  She balled her fists, wanting to punch him.  But then, of course, she'd be dead.

  "You mean  _you_ fucked him," Mia growled.  "My hips didn't hurt or anything like that.  I was all clean."

  "Yeah, well, you fingered him and sucked his dick," Lucas teased, making Mia cringe.  "Pretty sure we had a threesome."

  "Shut up," Ethan hissed, remembering what had happened.  "Please.  Stop it."

  Mia knelt down to comfort him, and glared at Lucas.

  "You fucking piece of shit!" she screamed, lunging at him.  She was knocked down, Lucas having her arm twisted behind her back.

  "Stop!" Ethan cried as he heard her bones cracking.  "I'll do anything, just don't... don't hurt her anymore."

  "Anything?" Lucas asked, intrigued.  "Define 'anything'."

  "I mean, anything," Ethan gulped.  His breath was shaky as Lucas looked at him with hungry eyes.  He forced the words out of his mouth, embarrassed to say them.  "You can do anything... to me... as well." 

  "No, Ethan!  Don't!  It isn't worth it!"  Mia yelled, horrified at what he said.  But she couldn't finish her sentence, nor could Ethan hear her.  Lucas had knocked them both out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I really am rushing myself, aren't I... Also I really need to think of some chapter titles. Anyways, yeah. Next parts there will be more smut! I don't know how much though. And will Mia bottom? Who knows(I don't really want her to bottom sorry people who have the hots for Mia)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas invites some guests so that they could play some games with Ethan.

  Ethan stifled a grunt as his vision slowly faded back to him.  He was getting used to being knocked out when he heard Mia let out a moan as she woke beside him.

  "Mia!" Ethan gasped, shuffling towards her.  They were both bound with rope, so Ethan looked like a squirming caterpillar.  "Mia, are you alright?  Did he do anything to you?"

  "No, did he do anything to  _you_?" Mia harshly whispered.  "Why did you make a stupid suggestion like that?"

  "I didn't want him to hurt you..."

  "Well, I didn't want him to do anything to you either!" Mia hissed, causing him to flinch back and look down at the floor with guilt.  They were both startled as a speaker's static erupted from above them.  It was, without a doubt, another one of Lucas' stupid yet clever schemes.  

  "Oh, great.  Now what?!" Ethan groaned.  Lucas' voice echoed through the speakers.

  "It's time for another game, of course!" he cheerfully exclaimed.  "Now, Mia, darling..."

  "Don't do anything to her!" Ethan barked.

  "I wasn't  _going to_ , Ethan.  Now shut it," Lucas snapped back.  Ethan scoffed, looking away into the corner of his eye.  Lucas cleared his throat, then giggled.

  "Mia, you're going to have to find a key," Lucas chittered.  "It's in this room somewhere."

  "What for?  Another stupid prank?" Mia responded with an eye roll.  Lucas merely chuckled.

  "We'll see.  After you find it, I'll give you the next step!" and with that, the speaker turned off.

  "Hey... Hey!" Mia shouted.  But he didn't respond.  Mia turned towards Ethan.  "Come on, let's find this... 'key' of his."

  Ethan merely sighed as they steadily got up.  It was a little bit of trouble to do so, but they eventually did it.  They started searching the room.  There was a lot in it, from cardboard boxes to tiny cups.  Any container could have a key in it.  Mia searched the left part of the room while Ethan searched the other.

  "Mia, I found it."

  Mia swivelled her head and saw him desperately trying to grasp a shiny, silver key.  He eventually gripped it uncomfortably.  

  "Lucas!  We found it!  Now what?" Ethan yelled.  "Come on, you said so yourself!"

  The speaker turned on again.

  "Congrats!  Now find the box that has its keyhole!"

  The speaker turned off.

  "This is too easy," Ethan ridiculed, looking to the far right corner to find a box with a small keyhole in it.  Mia shrugged and grabbed the box while Ethan unlocked it.

  "A remote?" Ethan questioned.  "What?"

  Then Lucas himself stepped into the room, pushed the two down on the floor and grabbed it.

  "That's right!  Why else did you think I made it this easy for you?" He jested.  "Besides, this is where the  _real_ fun begins."

  Before either of them could ask, Lucas pressed a button on the remote.  A vibration jolted into Ethan as he quivered and grunted.

  "Ethan!" Mia cried, looking at him.  Then her face darkened as she turned to Lucas.  "What the Hell did you do to him?!"

  "Well, he said I could do anything, so I did something," he smirked as he twisted a knob on the remote, making Ethan moan and shake louder.  "The reason why you couldn't feel the vibrator in your ass was  _probably_ because I numbed it, ha ha."

  "A... Vibrator...?" Ethan huffed, breathing shakily as he tried to control the volume of his voice.  "What the fuck?"

  "What the fuck indeed," Lucas murmured as he twisted the knob again, earning a sharp cry from Ethan as he turned it back down.  "I was supposed to make the vibrator have far more powerful functions.  Oh well, this will do for now I guess."

  "Stop this right now," Mia scolded.  "Leave him alone."

  "I'm just listening to the man," he responded, turning the vibrator to a medium set as he heard gasps from Ethan.  "Look, he can take it."

  "That's not what I'm saying!  He's taken enough!" Mia retaliated, lunging at Lucas but tripping and falling instead.  He merely snorted, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall, his face dangerously close to hers.

  "I ain't interested in you," he purred, making Mia shiver.  "But I invited you to have fun.  Now, you're ruining it."

  Then he pulled his face away from hers, making her realize she was chained to the wall now.  She tried to break the chains but it didn't work, helplessly watching as her husband was tortured with pleasuring stimulations.

  "Now that Mia's calmed down a bit, let's take it up a notch!" Lucas proclaimed as he took out a different remote and pressed all of its buttons.  "I invited some other friends incase Mia became a party pooper."

  Ethan heard a cage open, but not sure where.  Lucas walked over to the door and opened it, making a bowing motion as 3 molded entered the room.  He closed the door as the molded gathered around Ethan.  The hooded man poked his head into his view.

  "These molded are special," he said proudly.  "I modified their DNA so that they would mate all their life if they sensed someone who was turned on."

  Ethan was horrified, as the molded crowded around him, ripping off the rope and his clothes.  Mia couldn't see what was happening to him, as the tall, looming monsters blocked her view.  Knowing she would be useless, she closed her eyes and prayed.

  "Stop it, you motherfuckers!" Ethan gurgled as one of the molded's tongue started to play with his nipples.  He couldn't say anymore as the tongue licked at his chest, melting him down into hitched breaths and quivering moans.  Another molded started to insert its fingers into his ass, making him shiver and pant even more.  It took out the vibrator inside him, as it shoved its member into his hole.  Mia heard Ethan scream, as she really wanted to help him but could only watch.  The third molded got ahold of Ethan's head and slammed its dick inside his mouth, releasing after a short while.  And when it pulled out, another molded forced its dick inside his mouth.  Same went for his ass.  They would only pull out when they came, only to switch places and repeat the process all over again.  He couldn't wait for it to be over.  But that would be a long time until it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this smut was short but there will be a full chapter of smut soon! (0v0)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (0v0)

  It felt like forever.  Endless amounts of semen filled Ethan's digestive system, from his mouth all the way down to his ass.  He felt like he would explode, coughing and belching from the cum that filled him so much.  Whenever a molded pulled out, lots of the others' seed would spill out before it was plugged with another dick.  He was already half unconscious but the constant deepthroating and ejaculations kept him awake.  Eventually it stopped, letting him slump to the ground while the molded backed away from him.  Lucas stepped in front of him and knelt down.

  "Oh man, looks like they did quite a number on you," Lucas chuckled as he traced Ethan's battered, semen-covered body with a finger.  Even then, Ethan let out a small moan.  He couldn't help it.  Lucas smirked and continued to tease him, licking his ears and caressing his chest like a woman's.  He let out small whimpers and soft "no's" as Lucas started to slide his hand onto Ethan's shaft.  He looked at Mia, who breathlessly watched with wide eyes.  She wasn't going to help him.  Not with that face she wasn't.  "Bet you can still take some more, huh?"

  "I can't," Ethan whined.  He coughed as a small amount of seed escaped his throat.  Lucas merely grinned with evil eyes as he stopped touching his body.  He pulled out a revolver from his pocket.  Ethan froze.  He aimed the gun at him, cocking it.  He waited for Lucas to pull the trigger when he heard a burst of laughter.

  "My God, that look on your face," he giggled.  "It was amazing, you looked like a bitch who got stabbed in the ribcage."

  Mia merely grimaced as Lucas turned towards her.  "Oh, I forgot about you."  Aiming the gun at her, he looked at Ethan.  His finger was on the trigger, steadily pointing the gun exactly at his wife's forehead.  

  "Don't... don't shoot her."

  "I've heard it many times.  It's getting boring," the joker sighed, spinning the gun on his finger professionally.  He looked at the terrified man beneath him.  Eyeing the gun then looking back at him, a smile creeped across his face as he lightly stepped on Ethan's neck.  Snapping the cylinder open, he emptied out the bullets on the floor.  As they harshly clattered next to Ethan, he picked one up and inserted it back.  He snapped it closed and spun it, aiming it at Mia.  His eyes had become wide with insanity, wearing a matching smile.  "Why don't we play a round of Russian Roulette?"

  He cocked the gun, making Mia's breath stop for a brief moment before calming down again.  He counted from 5, his voice getting giddier and jumpier the closer the numbers got to 1.  And then a loud gunshot could be heard.  Next thing Ethan knew, a bullet ripped into Mia's leg and she screamed.  Ethan begged Lucas to stop, but he ignored him.  Inserting another bullet into the cylinder, he spun it and aimed it and him.  "Shut up." And another gunshot could be heard as the bullet crashed into the floor next to his face.  Lucas bent down, carefully but firmly holding his jaw open.  Then he drooled in his mouth.  Mia was filled with disgust and pain as she saw Ethan desperately trying to escape his grip, but was too weak to do so.  Eventually, Lucas stopped his line of spit as he let go of his face, watching as he coughed it up.  It was disgusting, but Lucas found pleasure in making his victims grossed out.  Secretly, he inserted one more bullet in the revolver and aimed it at Mia.  One more time.  But he didn't fire.  Not with Ethan's mouth on his shaft.  He smirked with curiosity as he put down the gun back into his pocket.  He pet his blond hair and he watched as Ethan dragged his tongue up and down his length, covering it with his saliva.  

  "Are you doing this because you don't want me to shoot her?" Lucas purred.  Ethan didn't say a word but awkwardly nodded with his dick in his mouth, then resumed pleasuring him.  He felt a little relieved when Lucas said, "Attaboy, now you're getting me."  He continued dragging his tongue, then lapped at the tip.  He heard Lucas moan a little, so he curled his tongue around it.  Lucas' breath hitched as he opened his mouth and covered his entire length, shamelessly swirling his tongue and teeth on every spot when suddenly Lucas let out a garbled noise.  He pulled Ethan back, pumping his sperm onto his face.  Lucas watched with amusement as the other man lapped the sperm at the corner of his face, then looked at him with eyes full of lust.  It wasn't just Mia Ethan worried about then.  That may be one reason...

  "You're enjoying this, huh?" he said, looking at Mia.  Mia's arms were sore and bruises wrapped around her wrists.  She had been trying to free herself the entire time.  Mia didn't want to believe that Ethan had been seduced by this... monster.  But he had.  And he wanted more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christ I don't know how long this story will be...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone's personality slightly changes. Except for Mia's, maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I know I haven't mentioned this before, but I don't think I'm fluent in English. Yes, my vocabulary seems good and all but some words I had to search up to know what they mean(E.g. panted, Ethan((IT'S A NAME, HOW DID I NOT KNOW THAT?!?! Stupid me.)), cried, etc). Also, different words instead of "said" and "licked"... Forgive me if some words sound repetitive. ^^;

  Mia couldn't believe it.  Does Ethan even love her at all anymore?  To think that he'd succumb to this, was she just an excuse to do such lewd things?  She blocked the negative thoughts from her head, watching as Lucas picked Ethan up and carried him bride style.  He was being surprisingly nice, as he took off his hoodie and threw it on top of him.  Ethan didn't fight back, he was just breathless and exhausted from the previous sex.  He closed his eyes as Lucas proudly looked at Mia, with an "in your face" kind of look.  She glared at him with cold eyes, as he walked out the door and slammed the door shut.  Her heart sank as she realized who Ethan's heart belonged to now.  But then another thought occurred.  Maybe he's just lusting after him for sex.

  "Lucas, put me down," Ethan whispered softly, grasping the hoodie and pulling it close to his chest.  Lucas eyed him suspiciously.  "I'm not going to run.  I can't, my legs hurt."

  Lucas set him down gently on the floor and knelt down, examining his body.  He was fairly slim, an athletic kind of slim.  He still had muscle, it just didn't bulge out like his dad's or Dwayne Johnson's.  Dark, brown eyes with soothing, golden hair.  And a small mouth, with smooth, thin lips.  Lucas thought it looked like a teenage girl's until he remembered it was Ethan's.  He began to blush slightly as he got up and stocked off.

  "Where are you going?" he asked, and Lucas halted.  He turned around and shakily pointed at a random direction.

  "C-Clothes!  I'm going to get new clothes for you," Lucas stuttered, trying to maintain his joker-like personality.  "Yours got all shredded to bits, so I-I'm getting you more.  You don't want to walk around naked, do you?"

  Ethan shook his head as Lucas quickly walked off, breathing a sigh relief as he didn't fuck Ethan again even though he had the urge to.  He stocked over to where Mia was, opening the door.  He was already used to seeing Mia's death glare, so it didn't bother him when she did it again.  He calmly walked over to her and looked at her.  He shoved his hands into his pockets, looked away, then looked back.

  "You already know you can't escape, right?" Lucas muttered.  "I've tried.  Zoe's tried.  We all tried.  And we failed, no matter how many times we tried."

  "So?  That doesn't have anything to do with you practically stealing and raping my husband," Mia uttered.  Lucas' face turned slightly guilty for a second, then reverted back to seriousness.

  "Eveline wanted me to.  And yes, I'm a coward to follow these rules to save my own life.  But she only gave me those orders because..." he stiffened.  "Because I actually like him."

  Mia paused.  She looked at him, grimacing as he kicked the dust.  He grabbed the chains and broke them loose.  She got up and punched him in the face, blood on her knuckles.  He crashed to the floor, wiping his bloody nose with a numb look on his face.

  "You know he's a married man.  And he's married to a woman your so-called sister  _kidnapped_ ," she shot.  But Lucas had a better argument.

  "You were the one who  _made_ my so-called sister.  It's your own fault you got so-called kidnapped, let alone turn my real, loving family into a bunch of disgusting cannibals," he retorted.  "Who are  _you_ to talk?"

  Mia's breath hitched, as she looked into her past.  She did cause this.  All of this.  She made Eveline, got trapped by her, made Ethan come find her... got into this situation... because of her.  She stumbled back and sat down across from Lucas.  She was still in shock, looking into a blank space behind her head.  

  "Look, we can share him if you want," Lucas calmly suggested.  "I'm sure he still loves you, it's just that I'm in his heart now, too.  Won't you give this a chance?"

  Mia thought long and hard.  It was her  _husband_ she was going to share with Lucas.  Her goddamn husband, the one she dedicated her life to, the one she loved for herself.  But if she hadn't made Eveline, then this chain of events wouldn't have happened.  She sighed yes, as she supposed it would be her punishment.  

  Ethan heard footsteps as Lucas approached with Mia, and a pile of clothes.  He dumped them next to him.  He held up a T-Shirt.  It looked fairly slim.

  "These are the least girlish looking clothes I could find for you," Lucas pointed out.  Ethan looked at him confused.  "They're Mia and Zoe's clothes.  My size is too big for you, and obviously so is my dad's."

  Eventually Ethan picked an outfit and put it on.  A sleeveless sweater with skinny jeans.  Both Mia and Lucas tried really hard to not get turned on.  For some reason, they though he looked cute or hot or sexy.  Or maybe all.

  "Are you guys okay?"

  "Hot..."

  "Sorry?"

  " _Nothing_!" Mia piped, snapping her eyes away from his hips.  Lucas snickered as he was elbowed lightly in the ribcage.  He grabbed his hoodie and put it back on, the hood covering his reddening face.  Ethan merely shrugged it off, and staggered as he tried to get up.  He slipped.  Mia caught him, as they laughed a bit.  Lucas looked at Mia, then was surprised to see her wink at him.  She adjusted so soon?  Oh well, that is better than later.  He smiled back.  Then he looked at his watch.

  "Hey, anyone wanna go to sleep?  It's kind of late," Lucas yawned, opening a door.  The two followed him in, seeing an extremely large bed.  It looked like it could fit six people.  As soon as they got in, they realized it might've been for four only.  Ethan was in the middle, having both Lucas' and Mia's arms wrapped around him.  They started to neglect what had previously happened as they all drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do people like this? Is it because it's a lot like yaoi manga? That's the reason right? Well good for me ahahhaha


	6. Chapter 6

  Ethan opened his eyes.  The sun's rays made them blink and water.  He sat up and felt the most comfortable bed he had slept on in a while.  He slowly slid back down into the sheets, looking at ceiling.  Mia and Lucas had got up before him.  They were probably eating or something.  He blinked then quickly sat back up and smacked the side of his head.

  "This is wrong, all wrong," he muttered to himself with uncertainty.  He looked around the room in a very confusing manner, thoughts swarming and bashing the side of his skull.  "Wasn't I supposed to just grab Mia and get out of here?  How did it turn to this??"

  He jumped out of the bed and jogged over to the door.  As he touched the doorknob, he heard two voices coming from the other side and immediately jumped back in the bed like a child pretending to sleep.  Well, kind of.  They opened the door to find Ethan buried under a pile of blankets.  Mia walked over and flipped the cloth, seeing how Ethan was awake and... "hiding".

  "Ethan, what are you doing?" Ethan rolled over on his back and lay there.  He got up a third time and looked at his arm.  The staples and watch were still there, reminding him of what he was there for.  No way could he just ditch Lucas.  But he didn't agree to  _love_ him.  He thought it was weird now, loving two people.  And even weirder is why he wasn't thinking of escaping.  And a flash of grey filled the room.  He stumbled and fell off the bed, the colours coming back.  Was that... Eveline he just saw?  He caressed his head, massaging the temples.  Lucas knelt down.

  "Was that Eveline?  Yeah, she does that every once in a while," he sighed.  He smacked Ethan on the back.  "No worries, she won't hurt you... Most likely.  Anyways, let's go get some-"

  "Lucas!  Are you going to eat your God damn breakfast or what?!" A shrilled voice echoed through the room.  Lucas immediately started running out the door.

  "It's my ma.  Sorry, I'll be back," he whisper-yelled.  Mia and Ethan proceeded to hear Lucas thump down the stairs and stopped when Marguerite started yelling at him.  Mia smiled gently, though it went away when she turned her eyes towards Ethan.  He was worried about something.  She knew that face.

  "Are you thinking of escaping?" That question made Ethan jolt.  Mia merely smiled as she touched his stapled hand.  She held it up and looked at him.  "I know, I do too.  But like Lucas said, it's pointless.  We're all infected now, we're just not like  _them_.  It's best if we stay here.  Phones don't work, any sort of signal or transmission doesn't work.  Eveline's trapped us, but it's quite nice if you look at it from a different side.  I mean, she just wants a family.  And as long as she doesn't harm us in any way, I say it will be okay."

  She looked down when he touched her hands.  Ethan forgot how they felt.  They were soft and gentle, and he rubbed his face on them.  Mia merely laughed and smacked him as she told him to stop.  He did.  Sort of.  He kissed her hand's fingertip then proceeded to draw his tongue across her fingers.  She stifled a moan as he sucked on them.  She couldn't help but think how lewd it looked, his saliva running down her wrist as he caught it with his bottom lip.  He stopped when he heard the door open.

  "Hey, you're doing this without me?" Lucas snorted as he walked over and touched Ethan's chest softly.  He whimpered, intriguing Lucas.  "Still sensitive as always, huh?"

  "I-I was just teasing... Mia..." Ethan stuttered through gasps.  Mia chuckled, using her dry hand to take off her pants and her wet hand to finger herself.  She rubbed her clit on the rising budge in Ethan's pants, making both feel good.

  "Well look here, we all get to tease each other, don't we?" Lucas smirked as he unbuckled Ethan's pants, making his member pop up.  Mia took the opportunity to go down on him, licking his shaft and putting two fingers in his ass.

  "Oh God, I'm bottoming again?"

  "Why not?" Both Mia and Lucas replied.  It seems like they didn't know the answer, but proceeded to continue anyways.  Ethan merely let out a frustrated sigh as got on all fours.  He grabbed Mia by the waist and pulled her pussy close, licking it and pleasuring his wife as much as he could.  Lucas just heated up with amazement when a voice broke into his ears.

  "Hey, don't just stare," Ethan said, looking at him while licking the juices away from his mouth.  He spread his hole, swinging his hips slightly to tease Lucas.  "Aren't you forgetting you're part of this too?"

  Lucas evilly grinned and rubbed his dick on his ass, then shoved it in.  He was awarded with stifled moans and whimpers as Ethan was still licking Mia.  She sat up then grabbed his face and pushed him into her pussy.  It smelled sweet for an unknown reason, but he didn't mind as he poked his tongue into her vaginal entry.  She pet his hair as his tongue continuously ravaged her.  Lucas kept on thrusting into him, biting and licking his neck as he did.  Ethan arched his back with wide eyes as both he and Lucas came.  He pulled out, satisfied when he saw semen spilling out of the tight entrance.  He liked it when he saw that.  It meant that he filled up his lover good.  Mia stifled as she also came, and Ethan removed his head from her legs, his tongue lolling out with Mia's juices leaking from his mouth.  Mia then swiftly kissed him, pulling him into a sloppy french kiss and letting go as she tasted her own liquids.  Lucas turned Ethan's head and kissed him the same way, showing that he loved him equally.  They didn't have to show it.  Ethan knew they loved him, and he knew that he loved them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seems a little short for a chapter, sorry about that! More will be on the way, I'm just getting busier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there really any reason to escape anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this fanfic has come a long way. But perhaps it's time to end it. I loved working on this fic, and don't worry! Different ones are to come!

  "Lucas!"

  He spun his head around, his chair swivelling with the motion.  Ethan, along with Mia, were standing in the doorway with serious faces, Ethan's hand behind his back.

  "What is it?" Lucas asked, not getting out of his seat.  Ethan went over to him and showed something in the palm of his hand.  Lucas' eyes widened.  There was black material that tread through his veins, pulsing as he moved his hand.  Ethan clenched his fist so that the veins bulged, and the fungus had shrivelled away... for now.  He looked at it with concern.  Lucas pulled him closer by the shirt.  "What happened?  How did she reach you?"

  "She found out," Mia gulped.  "Eveline found out."

  Just then, a pair of footsteps could be heard in the hallway.  A small child peered into the room.  They all gasped softly to themselves.  Lucas muttered "shit" under his breath while Ethan hung on to Lucas' chair with a tight and nervous grip.  Mia froze as she tried her best not to crumble in fear.  Eveline examined the room for a bit, then looked at Lucas.  The prolonged eye contact, or it seemed like it was, becoming unbearable as he looked away, closing his eyes for a few seconds.  But he could still see her in his mind.  She was there in every second of the darkness until he opened his eyes again.

  "You didn't tell me about him," she murmured, pointing at Ethan.  "He was supposed to be my daddy, otherwise he'd die."

  "He's not going to die.  I won't let you," Lucas growled, putting a hand on Ethan's arm.  "But we can make a deal."

  "A deal?"

  "Yes.  A deal," he continued, eyeing Mia and putting his arm around Ethan's waist(Lucas didn't know how to comfort people or himself, so he just assumed that's how it goes).  "How about Ethan is... my boyfriend.  You know, he'd still be part of the family right?"

  "Boyfriend...?" Eveline cooed, her childish tone mocking his words.  "But he's supposed to be my daddy.  And my brother isn't going to be my other daddy!"

  "No, it works like this..." Lucas sighed, face palming himself.  "How about Ethan, your supposed-to-be 'daddy', quits that role?"

  Eveline and Mia raised their eyebrows.  Then she pointed at Mia, who looked at her with deathly eyes.

  "No!  She is my mommy, and he's my daddy!  You're not going to marry my daddy who's married to my mommy!  That's weird!"

  "What if I said I'm okay with that?" Mia asked.  Eveline looked at her with concerned eyes.  "As long as it's family, you're happy with whoever's in it.  It doesn't matter how many brothers or how many fathers you have, does it?  We can't afford to be picky when it comes to family."

  Ethan looked at Mia, and then Lucas.  Eveline was doing the same thing, then she looked at him.  Eyeing his hand, it jolted and becoming really sore.

  "What the Hell did you-?!" Ethan tried to say.  Eveline flipped her hair, proud of herself.

  "I got rid of it.  You're free to go," Eveline cheered, as she skipped out the door and slammed it shut.

  "That... simple?" Mia said, shocked and dumbfounded.  "Wow, okay... then..."

  Ethan shrugged as he removed Lucas' hand off his butt.  He flicked the hooded man's nose, who responded in a small laugh.

  "Where did you think you were touching?" Ethan playfully giggled as Lucas began ticking his sides.  Mia merely sighed as she called them idiots, but joined them.

  "No, seriously!  I'm going to burst!" He fell on the floor, Lucas on top.

  Then silence.  Lucas eyed him from head to toe.  Every aspect of the man beneath him was beautiful.  He coughed into his arm and looked away at Mia.

  "What's wrong?" Ethan asked and Mia was thinking.  Lucas closed his eyes and breathed out a long sigh.

  "I'm sorry... for those horrible things I did to you.  Both of you, in fact.  You've suffered everything I've... done to you... and..." He wiped away his forming tears but stopped when Ethan's hand touched his face.  He looked back at him.  Mia crossed her arms and smirked, watching the two eye each other with empathy and looooove.

  "It's alright, I forgive you.  I'm sure Mia does as well," his hand slipped down to Lucas' crotch, and he twitched.  "By the way, I am in the mood... if you two want to do it."

Lucas' entire face went red as Mia held back a laugh, snorting.  She took off her top and revealed nicely sized breasts, making both Ethan and Lucas eye them with lust.  Mia giggled.

  "They're free for both of you to touch," she replied, sitting her chest on Ethan's face.  He licked her tit, sucking on it like a newborn.  Lucas unzipped his pants and slowly entered him, making sure not to hurt him more than he has.  All three were moaning as the sounds of Lucas fucking Ethan as he sucked on Mia's breasts filled the room.  At one point, Mia rode Ethan's dick so that he could at least feel some pleasure in that area.  While she did that, Lucas playfully caressed her boobs as he thrust harder into Ethan.  They all came, for once, it was an astonishing feeling unlike before.  They were going to live their new life like this.  No more pain.  Just love, the three of them.

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending seems abrupt... but it is time to end this (beautiful? What???) fanfic. Thank you all for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic! I hope you enjoyed. Yes, this is an unfinished fic, though there is no saying when I will update it again. Perhaps... soon? Also, yes, my first fic is one with smut. Yay, bravo, me. Anyways, hope you've enjoyed this dirty mess of my creativity!


End file.
